Valentine's Day Surprise
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Its here the Valentine's Special! Just like I promised! How do Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru end up in Kagome's time? Starts great, ending sucks i'll repost it.


**Valentine's Day Surprise**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Remember that sequel to "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" that I promise you?

Here is it! That's right; here is my V-day special, just for all of you! Thank you all so much for your support!

Eric: Hunny, I love you so much. Thank you for always being there for me and taking care of me. You make me smile and make me so happy, and I feel alive when I'm with you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you – because with you, I'll never have a dull moment, but I will love every moment of it. So long as I'm with you, I will love you.

To my friends: I love you all. Thank you for being there for me and making me smile. I love you all!

TO ALL OF YOU: My darling readers, even if you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend or significant other, I will gladly be your Valentine! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement on my stories – it really does mean the world to me.

Rumiko Takahashi: I OWE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR GIVING Us KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU! (Especially Sesshomaru… man, what I wouldn't do to be his Mate!)

So, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

**Valentine's Special:**

**Valentine's Day Surprise**

Kagome turned to look towards the West. Her blue eyes softened at the white fluffy clouds in the air, so much like his hair and tail. The sun's warm rays beat down, the same gold as his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and InuYasha's older half-brother. Ever since Christmas, she just couldn't get him out of her thoughts. Everything seemed to bring his face to her mind's eye.

"_This Sesshomaru will remember."_

A faint blush rose on the Miko's cheeks. His voice sent shivers down her spine. What was this stirring in her heart? She didn't ever feel like this around InuYasha… but she had given up on him a year ago, so maybe it was just that she couldn't remember?

"Oy, Wench? You're spacing out again!" InuYasha's gruff voice entered her ears.

"Oh, sorry InuYasha. What did you say?" She asked, turning to look at her hanyou companion.

"Damn it, Kagome! What's with you lately?" He asked.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't talk to her like that!" Sango interjected, giving him a heated glare.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, looking over at her worried.

"Yes, just a little sidetracked. There are no Jewel Shards close by, InuYasha." Kagome continued, knowing that was what the red-clad half-demon wanted to know.

"Damn it. This is useless!" He huffed, folding his arms together in his haori sleeves.

"Umm, InuYasha?" Kagome spoke up.

"What is it?" He asked, turning his eyes to her. So much like-

"Momma, you want to go home, huh?" Shippo asked from his place in her arms.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I do. You see, there is a special Holiday coming up-"

"No you don't, Kagome! I –"

"What one, Kagome?" Asked Sango, who cut off InuYasha's rant.

Kagome smiled brightly at the only sister she's ever known. "It's Valentine's Day!" She said happily.

Shippo's eyes widened. "That's when you get all the chocolate, right?" He asked happily, his tail swaying in excitement.

Kagome laughed at his innocence. "Yup!"

**SMACK**

Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha, and Kilala looked over at Miroku, who was currently sporting a red cheek.

"HENTAI HOUSHI!" Sango screeched.

"But Sango, Kagome told us that this is a special day for lovers all over the realm!" Miroku tried to defend.

"That doesn't mean you grab my ass, you idiot!" Sango seethed.

Shippo shook his head while Kagome sighed.

InuYasha turned accusing eyes on Kagome, his arms still tucked in his sleeve. "You want to go home to see that 'Hobo' boy, don't you?" He asked with a slight glare.

"Of course not! And his name is Hojo, not 'Hobo'!" She said. "I want to see my family, InuYasha!"

"You're lying! You just want to go behind my back and see that boy!"

Kagome's patience was quickly thinning. "I don't even like him like that, InuYasha." She said through clenched teeth.

"Then why do you suddenly want to go home? We have Jewel Shards to find!" InuYasha said, turning around.

"Kagome, didn't Kouga find out what Valentine's Day is?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. He was rather difficult to get rid of last year…" Sango said thoughtfully as Kilala meowed, now in the Taijiya's arms.

Both Kagome and InuYasha paled, before InuYasha turned around and grabbed Kagome by the arm, dragging her off in the opposite direction they were heading. "You're going home!" InuYasha declared.

Kagome smiled and winked at Sango, who simply smiled back. However, Miroku couldn't control himself, now that they were alone…

**SMACK!**

"It's so worth it…" He said to himself as he watched Sango march after their companions.

88888888

Sesshomaru watched his younger half-brother drag the Miko off and away.

The ningen onna was starting to get on his nerves.

Her scent would not leave his nose, and his inner beast refused to allow him to forget her. Why?

Sesshomaru would have killed his inner beast, had it not meant he would have to kill himself to do that. For, it seems that his inner beast had grown attached to the Miko after she helped Rin, and their conversation.

"_You know, I don't want to go back to being your enemy… I'm just saying that no matter the reason, you can bring Rin here anytime."_

The TaiYoukai of the West growled lowly, taking are to make sure that he was still hiding his presence and his scent. He had heard all of their conversation. It seems that the onna has a bit of a male problem. Kouga… could that possibly be the Wolf Prince? And what of that human? None of them deserved her; they were dirt beneath her feet.

Where the hell did that come from? 

Sesshomaru growled once again, his red-tinged eyes returning to their honey gold. His beast would die.

However, his curiosity over-road his thoughts and he found himself following his half-brother's group, once again…

88888888

Kagome smiled brightly as the Bone Eater's Well came into view. InuYasha and the others had decided to wait for her at the village. Kagome smiled as she tenderly touched the lip of the ancient well, and sat down on the ledge. She swung her legs over, looking up at the sky with a bright smile. She raised her arm to shield her eyes from the bright sun. "See you later, Sengoku Jidai!" She called, before placing both of her hands beside her on the ledge, moving into position to jump off.

"Oka-chan!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up at the two young voices, before being burrowed into, the two small forms of Rin and Shippo grabbing onto her and the three of them went over the edge into the Well.

Kagome barely saw a glimpse of Sesshomaru before she saw the bright blue sky, and then the blues and pinks of the magic in the Well.

Flash back 888

Rin was running around in circles as she teased Jakken, who refused to wear the flower wreath that she had made for him.

"But Jakken-sama, the pretty flowers will make you smell so much prettier!" She cheered.

"That's enough, Rin! Honestly, I have no idea how Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you!" Came the toad's reply.

Suddenly, a rock with impeccable aim came flying at his head, quickly silencing the toad. The injured toad and Rin turned to find Sesshomaru coming into their line of vision.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered, skipping up to her idol as she smiled brightly.

"Rin." He said in greeting, his monotone voice only warmly ever-so-slightly for the little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Jakken spoke, running up and bowing before the TaiYoukai.

"Come, we are leaving."

Rin tilted her head slightly to the side. "Lord Sesshomaru, would we be able to visit Shipp-kun and Kagome-chan?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward, before nodding his head once, and walking away.

Rin cheered the entire way, loudly of course, as Jakken contemplated as to why Kami hated him so much.

Upon their arrival in the village, the Taijiya and Houshi and the elder Miko greeted them. Sesshomaru could sense their gratefulness that InuYasha had left to follow Kikyo's soul stealers. Shippo came bounding up, informing Rin that he knew where Kagome was, and if they left now they could catch her quickly.

Sesshomaru himself couldn't stop the two from running away, but he followed them without as much as a word to his half-brother's group. However, he noticed how the three paled.

Within moments, he had followed the kitsune and his ward to a clearing that held a well. Sure enough, there was the Miko, making to jump in. As to why, he did not know-

It was then that the children tackled her, and sent the three of them over the edge.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, before magic filled his nostrils, and their scents disappeared.

The half-breed had some explaining to do.

88888888

Kagome sat up, giving off a gasp. She looked up, noticing the top of the Well House. She was back in her time.

"My nose!" Shippo cried.

Kagome screamed as she turned to her left, and saw two children next to her.

"Rin, Shippo! What… How… Why?" Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked at them.

"Kagome-chan! Are you ok? Rin didn't mean to push you into a well!" Rin said, leaning on her hands and knees at the Miko who she secretly admired.

"Rin…" Kagome started.

"Momma, my nose is bleeding!" Shippo cried out.

Kagome immediately stood, taking Shippo in her arms. "Hold on, let's get out of here first. Rin, climb up this ladder after me, and be careful, ok?"

Rin nodded, smiling happily. She didn't remember seeing a ladder, but maybe Lord Sesshomaru had thrown it down there for her to use to get out!

However, when Kagome helped her up over the top, she was not in a clearing, and her Lord wasn't there. They were inside a hut.

"Rin, take my hand. This is my home – would you like to meet my family and my cat?" She asked, needing to get Shippo inside quickly.

"Hai!" She cheered, taking the Miko's hand as they walked out.

Shippo cried out again when Kagome opened the door, and they bolted to the house.

"It's so big!" Rin cheered. It wasn't as big as Lord Sesshomaru's palace, but it was at least five village huts!

Kagome quickly ushered them in, and closed the door behind her. "Momma!" She called.

"Kitchen!"

Rin followed Kagome through the home, amazed at everything she saw. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Mom, I need help!" She said, watching as her mom turned around.

There was her almost 17-year-old daughter, with a fox demon and a strange girl. "Kagome, what's going on?" She asked.

"Shippo's nose is so sensitive, it's bleeding!" She said, letting go of Rin's hand and walking to the sink.

"Oh, dear. I'll go get the tissues while you clean him up…" She said, turning around. Mrs. Higurashi stopped at the young girl in the orange kimono, and knelt down beside her. "Hello, there. Who are you?" She asked.

"Rin's name is Rin." She said, bowing properly like she was taught.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Hello, Rin! My daughter has told me about you. You can call me Higurashi-chan, ne?" She said.

Rin smiled. "Rin will call Kagome-chan's oka-chan, Higurashi-chan!"

"So cute." Mrs. Higurashi said, before quickly leaving to go to the bathroom.

Rin walked up to Kagome. "Is Shippo-kun going to be ok?" She asked. "What's that?" Rin said, pointing to the faucet.

Kagome froze. "Rin… there's something I should tell you…"

"We are in Momma's time." Shippo said, his voice ruffled as Kagome plugged his nose with a wet dish towel.

"Oh… Shippo told Rin all about it! What's that?" She asked, pointing again.

"That's a faucet. Rin, we are about 500 years in the future… in my time. We have many things different that you do… a faucet is running water that we can turn on and off when we want. Like a waterfall, but when we want it to stop, it stops."

"Wow!" She said.

"Sis?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her younger brother. "Hey, Souta! This is Shippo, and Rin. Can you help me?"

Kagome's mother came back into the kitchen with the tissues, and while Shippo used the tissues on his nose, Kagome took the wet dish towel and whipped away the rest of the blood.

"Shippo? Wait, so that's my nephew?" He asked.

"Hi!" Shippo said, though it was more like "Highbh!"

"And this is that girl you took care of?" Souta continued, pointing now to the girl beside him.

"Rin's name is Rin." She said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Souta, Kagome's brother." Souta said, ignoring how she spoke in third person.

"Souta, can you show her around the house while we finish taking care of Shippo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure." He said. "Come on, Rin. Do you know what video games are?"

Kagome shook her head and Shippo looked around him. "I'm in Kagome's time…" He said.

"Kagome, what happened?" Her mother asked.

"I have no idea." She answered. "Anyway, mom, this is your grandson, Shippo. Shippo, this is your grandma." She said, picking him up in her arms.

"Hi. Thank you for helping me and for all the wonderful food you send back for us!" Shippo said with a smile.

"He's so cute! Is that a tail?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yup! I'm a full fledged fox demon!"

Kagome smiled. "Let's go find Rin… and get you guys back…"

88888888

InuYasha found himself against a tree, Sesshomaru's poison claws at his throat. "You will tell this Sesshomaru what there is to know!" He growled.

"It's not like it matters! Kagome will bring them back, they are safe in her time!" He gasped.

"And where is her time?" The TaiYoukai raged, eyes red.

"Kagome lives 500 years in the future." Miroku spoke up, slowly approaching the fighting siblings.

"There are no demons, and Kagome will take good care of them." Sango added.

Sesshomaru snarled, before tossing his brother aside. "I shall go there for myself and see."

"You can't, you damn bastard! Only Kagome and I can travel through the Well!" InuYasha barked one hand at his injured throat.

"We shall see." He said, before disappearing.

"This isn't good…" Sango spoke.

88888888

"Kagome Higurashi, just what is going on in this house?" Her grandfather's shrill voice rang out.

"Hi grandpa. I thought Oka-san told you?" She asked, looking up from Rin and Shippo, who were both currently in her lap playing with toys from her time.

"She did. However, I am asking as to why my grandson is a kitsune."

"Because I'm cute!" He said, looking up.

Ok, so that was true. Souta laughed at the look on his grandfather's face. "Shippo is pretty cool. I like him."

Shippo smiled, and returned to playing.

"What about Rin?" Rin asked.

"And Rin, too." Souta added.

Rin smiled, before looking up at Kagome. "When will Lord Sesshomaru come get me?" She asked.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru can't travel through the Well. I will take you back in a little bit after I get some supplies, ok?" She told the little girl in her lap.

"Hai!" Rin cheered, before going back to playing.

"Oh, yes. Kagome, that boy w ho always brings me – I mean, you – gifts is here." Her grandfather added.

"Hello, Higurashi-chan."

Kagome's eyes snapped up at Hojo. "Hojo!" She cried out.

"Nice costume, kid." Hojo said, smiling at Shippo, who was in Kagome's lap.

"I'm not a goat, I'm a fox." He said, glaring slightly. "Oka-san, who's this?" He asked.

Hojo's face paled. "Oka-san?"

"I adopted Shippo. Is there something that I can do for you, Hojo?" She asked. Rin moved from her lap to behind her, weary of the teen.

"Oh, yes! Well, today is Valentine's Day, and I was wondering if you-" 

"Miko." Came a chilling voice. Hojo felt his soul leave his body. Kagome looked over at the teen's deadly white figure, and was glad that her grandfather had left. "Sesshomaru…" She breathed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered, dashing out from behind Kagome and clutching onto the TaiYoukai's leg.

"Who are you? And why are you dressed up, too?" Hojo asked, trying to hide his terror of the man behind him.

"Ningen, leave. Now." He growled out.

"Right. Higurashi-chan, would you-"

"Sorry, Hojo. I can't." Kagome said, her eyes never leaving the piercing gold of the deadly demon before her.

Hojo looked between the two, and formed a conclusion. "Of course… I understand. Have a good day." And with that, he turned and fled, his heart breaking in the process.

"Rin didn't like him." Rin said, sticking her tongue out. Souta gulped from beside his sister… this was Sesshomaru… the one who tried to kill Kagome and InuYasha before…

"He's always trying to court Oka-san. He smells bad." Shippo added.

"Miko, what do you think you are doing?" Came the angry growl of Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what happened – the Well only lets InuYasha and I through… wait a minute!" Kagome said, standing up. Shippo leapt to the floor. "How did you…"

"Do not presume that I am incapable, Miko. I've told you this before." He said.

Kagome just shook her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you wouldn't believe all the amazing things in Kagome-chan's time! Did you know that today is a day of Love?" Rin asked, ignoring the glares going back and forth.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "Come. We are leaving."

Rin pouted. "Demo, Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Now."

Rin nodded, tears in her eyes. She turned to Kagome, and smiled. "Arigato, Kagome-sama." Rin added.

"Matte- wait." She said, reaching for the doll that Rin hadn't let go of since Kagome gave it to her. "Here, take it." She said.

Rin's eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly. "Arigato!"

Shippo clung to his mother. Sesshomaru turned and walked away, not looking back. Kagome felt the magic of the well moments later, and knew that they were gone.

Shippo looked up at Kagome. "That was-" 

"I know." Kagome said.

88888888

Later that night, Kagome looked out her window up at the stars. Shippo was asleep on her bed – in fact, the second his small body hit the comfy mattress, he was already snoring. She turned to look at him as he gargled, and muttered about pocky. Kagome laughed, and turned to look out at her window again. It was starting to get warmer out, and for that Kagome was glad. She was currently sporting a black turtleneck with a red vest and jeans. For some reason, she didn't want to sleep tonight.

And then she felt the magic of the well. Figuring it was InuYasha, she turned to look as the door opened.

Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of the stoic demon lord stepping out, taking care to take in his surroundings and deeming it safe. Kagome saw him turn to look up at her, and Kagome gasped, before she turned and ran down the stairs, intending to reach Sesshomaru before he killed someone.

"Kagome, is that-" Mrs. Higurashi started, before realizing that she was talking to air. "Never mind." She said, before returning to her reading in the living room.

Kagome stopped once she closed the shoji door behind her, and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was standing before the Goshinboku, his eyes never moving. "The Tree of Time." He said.

Kagome walked up slowly to him, remembering their winter meeting in this very spot, only 500 years prior. "Yes." She said.

The TaiYoukai turned to look at the onna beside him. "You will answer all of this Sesshomaru's questions." He stated, leaving no room for questioning.

"Only if you answer mine, and real answers this time; none of that 'That is none of your concern' stuff." She said.

Sesshomaru's lip twitched in a snarl, but he decided to let that one slide.

Kagome sighed in relief. She was sure he was going to kill her!

88888888

"This Sesshomaru understands." Came the monotone voice.

Kagome looked over at him for the first time since they started talking, and that had been two hours ago. She answered all his questions about her time, and he finally told her about how he came across Rin. And Kagome, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she never wanted this moment to end.

She smiled at Sesshomaru, before turning to look up at the sky through the leave and branches of the Goshinboku.

"You know…" She started.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the only indication that he was listening.

"You know, today is Valentine's Day. Its original intent was to celebrate the martyr St. Valentine. I'm not quit sure how the whole romance issue came about… But I've always wanted that special connection with someone." Kagome gave a half-smile, hiding up the pain in her heart. "Even if there were no feelings of romance or friendship, I am very glad that my wish finally came true."

Sesshomaru now had turned his head to glance at the Miko. She smiled at him, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned away, standing up in all his regal glory. "I had thought that you were smarter than most ningens. Is this not what we have? Are we not allies?"

Kagome's mouth hung open, and Sesshomaru shoved aside the urge to smirk. "Nani?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, before removing an object from his haori sleeve. Kagome's eyes widened at the bright yellow-colored rose, perfect in every way, just like him.

"Yellow stands for friendship. Was I incorrect in my assumption that we are friends?" He asked, his voice never wavering from its emotionless tone.

Kagome nodded dumbly, taking the rose from his extended clawed hand and striped wrist. Kagome was blushing, and she knew it. She felt her heart skip a beat as they touch for a moment, a shock jolting through them both.

Kagome looked up into the studying eyes of the demon. Her breathe caught in her throat, captivated.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned around, his silver hair sweeping in a beautiful ark of silk. "Till next we meet, Miko."

And with that, he was gone.

"Till next we meet, Sesshomaru." She whispered, staring at the rose in her hand.

88888888

Shippo was reluctant to return to Sengoku Jidai, wanting to spend more time in the future. Of course, now that she knew he could travel through the well, she promised him he could come with her from now on. With a farewell to her family, they returned to Feudal Japan.

Kagome wore her rose tucked behind her ear with a tuff of hair. She would cherish that Valentine's Day more than any she has ever had before.

88888888

In the distance, a TaiYoukai allowed a smirk to cross his features. For once, he was willing to let his beast have its way.

88888888

Ok… that was crappy.

Should I even post this?  
I'm so not happy, but I'm completely sidetracked….

Maybe I should write later? No… I don't think I'll have time and I did promise you all…

Blast! What to do?

This one really sucked…

I know you all are going to tell me it didn't, but it did. Admit it.

GAH! And it's only 14 pages! That's nothing! This is trash!

I'm posting it until I can come up with something better, ok? Right! That's what I'll do!

It's just – well, Monday I was hit. YEAH! I got t-boned outside ASU West… my truck is RUINED! My beautiful Honda Ridgeline… gone! And to top it off, the auto shop called… and said they have YET TO RECEIVE MY TRUCK!!!

It's MIA!!! So I'm freaking out and sidetracked, but I wanted to get this out to you guys like I promised… so here – until I can repost this bad story!

Happy V-Day everyone!  
_Sandreline_


End file.
